


ramen

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"although Hikaru does not know what to do with Akira, he knows to never let go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**meemobunny**](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "akihika" and "ramen".

Hikaru is at a ramen shop again, and Akira is not surprised - ramen is something Hikaru loves, almost as much as go but never quite; Akira does not know that it is because to Hikaru, go is more than a game - Akira is part of go, and although Hikaru does not know what to do with Akira, he knows to never let go, not when it has taken him this long to finally catch Akira.

05.08.25


End file.
